


Liquor and Magic

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles doesn't have any problems staying away from Buffy sober but when he's drunk that's another matter entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquor and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Liquor and Magic  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,288  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles/Buffy  
>  **Summary:** Giles doesn't have any problems staying away from Buffy sober but when he's drunk that's another matter entirely.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Drunken Giles Ficathon](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/543882.html)

Giles had thought being the owner of his own magic shop would be a good thing. And it was... In theory. But today, there had been way too many customers wanting way too many things that he simply refused to carry. There had even been an incident where one of the ladies had threatened him with the evil eye when he’d refused to special order a particularly nasty object. Before he could stop himself he had told her to give it the old college try. If he’d had a dollar for every time he had been threatened by magical means he could close the shop and not have to work again and he had told the lady so. He had watched with a smile on his face as she’d left his shop in a huff with the promise of swift retribution.

Thankfully she had been the last customer of the day and he had locked the doors as soon as she’d left. He was so tired he’d decided to leave the book tallying until tomorrow. He just wanted to go home, grab a quick drink and fall into bed.

 

But his good intentions had gone straight to hell the minute the smooth taste of the scotch had hit his lips. Three hours and two bottles of scotch later and he still hadn’t managed to dim the memory of the day.

Before Giles knew what he was doing words were spilling out of his mouth. Soft, Latin-sounding words flowed across his tongue and echoed through the room. Words he would never have said had he not been drunk. He knew he should recall them, hell he shouldn’t have said them in the first place, but for some reason he couldn’t quite form the words and by the time he had remembered the correct incantation it was too late.

 

 _Why in the bloody hell was he wearing tweed?_ Giles took the stairs to his bedroom two at a time. He had to get changed immediately. Within seconds he had found a pair of blue jeans and a black button shirt. As soon as he was dressed, he raised his arms over his shoulders, stretched his body before peering into the mirror. His hands reached to ruffle his hair. “There, that’s better.”

As he headed back down the stairs a knock sounded at the door. _Who could this be?_ He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone. Well, maybe with one exception. As he pulled the door open he was pleasantly surprised to find the one person who he didn’t mind seeing. No, he didn’t mind at all.

“Buffy, to what do I owe this pleasure?” He stepped to the side and gestured for her to come in.

“I just saw a vampire...”

“That’s nothing unusual. This is Sunnydale after all. Home to the Hellmouth and all that.”

“No, that’s not it. Vampires aren’t supposed to be...” Buffy was distracted as Giles ran his hand through her hair. “Giles?”

“Hmmmmm?” He was mesmerized as the silky tresses flowed through his fingers like melted gold.

“What are you doing?”

He slowly dropped his hand from her hair. “I thought I saw something in your hair but it must have been a trick of the light.” Giles whipped off his glasses and began to clean them. “You were saying something about a vampire?” He prompted as he slid his glasses back onto his nose.

Buffy shook her head. Giles wasn’t acting like himself at all. She shrugged her shoulders. _Maybe he’d had a bad day at work._ “It’s daytime. Vampires don’t usually come out in daylight.” Buffy cringed as a horrible thought occurred to her. Surely, it couldn’t be... “The Ring of Amara was destroyed, right?” She waited for him to answer but when he didn’t she continued, “Giles, the ring was destroyed, right?”

Giles flashed her a sheepish grin before he answered, “As far as I know the ring was destroyed, yes.”

“Then why would....”

Whatever she had been about to say was lost as Giles walked closer to her. So close their bodies were only a breath apart. “Let’s not worry about that right now. The vampires will still be there later. You’ll find them. You will slay them. Problem solved. So why not enjoy ourselves in the here and now?”

“Huh? What? When?”

“Come now, Buffy. We both know there has been this unspoken sexual tension between the two of us. I say why keep pretending. We are both adults here. We shouldn’t have to deny what’s between us. Besides no one will know unless we want them to.”

Buffy leaned her body closer to Giles and took a deep breath. A slight smell of alcohol filled her senses. “Are you drunk?”

A sexy smile curled his lips. “Perhaps. But that doesn’t make what I’m saying any less the truth. You want me. I know you do. And...” He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled until she was flush against him. “You can feel just how badly I want you.”

She blushed to the roots of her hair as she did indeed ‘feel’ exactly how much he wanted her. “I think we should....” At the hopeful look on his face she tried again. “I mean that you should.... that I should....” She quickly cleared her throat and tried again. “We should get you to bed.”

He bent his head to nuzzle her neck. “Now you’re talking!”

She jumped back out of his reach as his questing hands tried to grab various parts of her body. “Giles!”

“Please, Giles sounds so stuffy. You can call me Ripper. That has a much nicer wring to it, doesn’t it?”

 _Ripper?_ _Oh God, now she was in for it!_

He took advantage of her distraction and once more pulled her into his arms. “You can’t deny you want me. Now can you?”

“That’s not the point, Giles.”

“Ripper.” He reminder her gently.

“Fine. That’s not the point, Ripper.”

Giles couldn’t help but smile at her petulant tone as she said his name. He cupped her face in his hands. “I beg to differ. That is solely the point.”

“I don’t think...”

“Good. Then don’t think. Just feel.” Without giving her a chance to get away, Giles lowered his head and captured her lips with his.

For a moment Buffy stood completely still. She was shocked; this was Giles, her watcher kissing her in a way she had never been kissed before. A soft whimper escaped her as he slid his tongue across her lip, bit her bottom lip gently with his teeth before delving back into her mouth. With a groan of surrender, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him back.

But in the back of her mind, Buffy couldn’t help but be worried. What if she gave in to her inner desires and all of this was because of the scotch and Ripper? What if Giles really didn’t want her? What would she do tomorrow? She had to know. She quickly pulled away. “What about...?”

“Hush.” Giles could tell by the look on her face and the tone of her voice that she had questions and possibly even doubts but there was no way he could stop now. He had wanted Buffy for a very long time and he was through denying himself the pleasure of being with her. In one fluid movement, Giles scooped her up into his arms. “We’ll worry about tomorrow later.” His fingers caressed her buttocks as he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Giles.”

He quickly bent his head and kissed her again before he quickened his pace up the stairs. “I said later. Much, much later.”


End file.
